


First Meld

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim experiences Spock's mind for the first time in the episode Spectre of the Gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meld

My first meld with you was duty bound.

 

McCoy and Scotty were the first to touch your mind.

 

I was nervous but oh so curious.

 

What would it be like?

 

Even the look of terror on their faces did not worry me.

 

I knew that my turn would be different.

 

I believed already that the bullets weren't real so I let my mind touch yours effortlessly.

 

Soft padded fingers rested slightly upon my skin.

 

I could hear your soft baritone voice everywhere I went.

 

I was drowning in your aura.

 

I felt at peace.

 

Never have I found such contentment.

 

I had always searched for that one piece of the puzzle.

 

You were that missing piece.

 

You sensed me there and I could feel your smile.

 

Your essence mingled with my own.

 

I felt you embrace me.

 

WE WERE ONE.

 

Abruptly soft padded fingers left my temple and cheek.

 

It was so sudden that I cried out from the emptiness.

 

You looked at me and I knew.

 

We shall meet again in that wondrous place.

 

Our sanctuary, home.


End file.
